


Ultimate Badfic

by GeneralIssues



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Ultimate Badfic, why am i even doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralIssues/pseuds/GeneralIssues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC Warning: I suck a summaries so I apologize in advance if this summary isn’t one of the best<br/>The story is about Anders and Alistair from Dragon Age: Awakening, and the true love that they share. Also they fuck each other really hard and such things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Badfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papkop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papkop/gifts).



Anders walked casually down the hallway it was almost noon ”ALISTAIR-CHAN? WHERE ARE YOU?” he said ***Authers note: its 3 o’clock in the evening at this point*** their was no one who answered so Anders so he walked into alistaits rom…  
anders saw that alistair was sleeping as sound as a cheesecake in a lactose intolerant persons frigde. ”ALISTAIR-CHAN!!!!! ^_^ KAWAII DESU!!!!!” anders said in a cool and manly way, as he saw how alistair-chan was all cuddled up like a pile of dough in a bakery.  
***Authors notte: anders is really many and buff and is complelty naked in this moment***  
Alistair woke from the manly voice issued from anders and gave off a moan “aaaaaaagggghhhh” anders was shocked to dicsover that  
Alistair was completely naked as well. 

He spotted alisatirs holy wand of DNA ***authors note: alisatir cock is a rare item with +5 armor and +12 attack modifiers) and as he gazed upon that mighty staff of godly fertility, he heard a song drift through the air. “What is love Oh baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Oh, baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love Yeah Oh, I don't know why you're not there I give you my love, but you don't care So what is right and what is wrong Gimme a sign What is love Oh baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love Oh baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more”  
Alistair saw how anders was staring at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a massive beef-truck doing 120 miles per hour on a highway a little bit outside kentucky, and said “PLEASE ANDER WONT YOU JOIN ME SINCE THERE IS ROOM ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US?” anders nodded and went over their ***authors note: as I said anders is naked so its totally gonna end in sexy tiems***  
and anders went onto the bed and thrust his head forward. Anders and alisatir explored each others mouthes with their tounges and Alistair gave a small moan “aagh ;* daisku desu!!!!!” ***authors note: I suck at Japanese so if any of the Japanese is incorrect that is why*** anders thrust his weeping cock towards alistairs head and Alistair complied like the good girl he was ***authors note: I realize that alisair is in fact a male, but he is a uke and therefore a female in this relationship*** alistairs wet cavern of a mouth felt better than that girl that anders had had sex with at that one point in time ***authors note: I am just assuming that anders have had sex at some point with a chick or whatever*** when Alistair thought anders had enjoyed his front enough he turned around and gave a squeek of excitement “iiiiighhh” and spread his hot buns so his chocolate hole was out in the open. Anders cast Heroic Armour on his dick and thrust it forward into alistairs poop-schute like a prostate-seeking dick-missile.  
Anders fucked Alistair like a wolf devouring a tiny innocent lamb without mercy ***authors note: anders has a really huge cock, im talking like 9 inches or some shit like that*** and continured to bang Alistair bum-hole like an elephant in heat. 

They changed into the missionary position and anders once again thrust his huge throbbing blue-whale sized meat staff into alistairs tiny black hole, and Alistair moaned like a bithc “aaaghahghghaghh” anders could feel alistairs ring of muscle pressing on his massive yoghurt-slinger and it was too much for him to control. He gave a couple savage thrusts like a horse and spewed his potential children into alistairs womb ***authots note: yes alistairs does have a womb because fuck you this is my story >:(*** as anders came he looked into alistairs eyes and saw that they twinkled like a pair of blue rubies and he was momentarily stunned “OH ALISTAIR-KUN MY LOVE, YOU’RE EYES ARE SO AMAZING” Alistair could only nod, because he was so exhausted from being pounded by a dick weighing in at around 4 kilograms of raw man-meat.  
**authors note: This is the daily life of anders and alistairs because Alistair is like totally anderses fuck toy and such. YES HE IS!!!!!!!!!...................HE REALLY IS!***


End file.
